theinterregnumtimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Aventius Umbranox.
Aventius Umbranox was born in 2E 436 in Anvil, Cyrodiil. He was one of the founders of the Second Cyrodiilic Empire and the first Potentate. He was seen as an ambitious, determined, and overall powerful figure. And is considered to be one of the greatest rulers in The Empire's history besides for Gaius Flavius Latartus himself. Early life. "When I was a child, I thought I was so special being the son of a king. And was so exited to become a king. Let's just say that I didn't anticipate the headaches." Aventius's childhood is in general, a mystery. It is obvious he was the child of former count turned king Avenius Umbranox. (Some have mistaken their names to be similar but are different. Their names are not even pronounced similarly.) Most of his choldhood was spent by learning to become a ruler, combat, and education in general. "My father was a proud man. He saw potential in me. He is what made me the man I am now" He said during a recent interview. Teen years. "That point of my life was not the best parts of my life. But it could be worse. In a way, I learned from that experience. From my father's flaws, and use it to made myself a better ruler. His teenage years was often stressful for Aventius. His mother, Queen Visius. Dies of illness. And traumatized him for a while. As he grew older. he began to noticed the negative effects of being a monarch. His father was increasingly complaining about the King of Kvach. And the rivalry between these two nations was always in the back of his mind. He knew he was the heir. And was worried that the rivalry will continue on when he is crowned. However, he began to get used to this by the age of seventeen. And was starting to grew bolder and less frighten about his fate. And by the age of seventeen, his father and the King of Kvach arranged a wedding between him, and the lady Elena Umbranox, who was 16. This was to hopefully bring peace between the two nations. It would only work for the rest of Avenius's reign. King of Anvil "My name is Aventius Umbranox. King of Anvil. And I will you, my people, through these hard times." His early 20s were pretty much the same as his teen years, except Aventius is now capable for being a monarch, something his father spent so much time to do. However, in 2E 462, his father died of unknown causes. Aventius, being the heir to the throne, was crowned king at the age of 26. He was shocked about his father's death as hew was healthy the day before. Infact, he believed his father was poisoned and that the king of Kvach was responsible for it. This increased tensions even more between the two. 6 years has gone by. Aventius had managed to make a strong trade route expanding into as far as Skyrim, and even manage to have trade rights with the xenophobic Evles of Alinor. And with his harsh, yet fair hand, Anvil was arguably one of the most propsered cities during the brief Interregnum. However, there in one problem. Since he is enemies of Kvach, the king of that city blocked all trade routes deeper into Cyrodiil. It is for this reason, as well as other, that Aventius eventually declared war with the enemy of his father. Before he attacked Kvach, Aventius, being a pro Colovian and Cyrodiil, was upset and mad about how a province that once ruled Tamriel is now in ruins. He grew ambitious, seeking to reunite Cyrodiil and place himself as Emperor. His first target is Kvach. His brother, General Corvus, would lead the invasion force of 10,000 soldiers, though Aventius, believing that "A great ruler is one who fights his own battles" Was also present among the troops. The army marched along the Golf Road, taking towns, while leaving a small garrison behind. And send raiding parties to burn down villages to mess up the supply lines of the enemy